


Hidden Luxuries

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Marking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Frenemies, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Smut Drabble, Undertones of Dom/Sub, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Veronica maythinkthat she's winning against Betty by showing off the expensive gifts that her father gives her, but the truth is, Betty has been receiving her own 'gifts' from Hiram as well.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Hidden Luxuries

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as just wanting to write some heated banter b/w Betty and Veronica, inspired by the frenemy relationship that they have in the comics, and then it turned into some smut :) It's a mix of both the comics and the show, since I was still imagining Mark as Hiram while I wrote it.
> 
> Huge shoutout to @riverdaledreaming for brainstorming with me and coming up with the amazing title! Thanks lovie!

“Isn’t it _gorgeous,_ B? It’s from daddy’s latest trip!” Veronica gloats, rolling the new pearls between her manicured fingers and grinning. Betty gives her a tight-lipped smile, biting her tongue before responding.

“It’s _amazing,_ V! Just like the other ones you have.” 

Veronica scoffs. “Oh no! This is nothing like the others! This is by far, the _most_ expensive! See how it just glistens against my neck?” Her hand maneuvers around the pearls. Betty keeps her faux smile on, nodding her head indignantly.

“Very shiny.”

Veronica’s hand drops. “Oh, B! I’m so sorry. I always forget how you’ve longed to have a genuine pearl necklace of your own. You were always so _captivated_ by mine, right?” The corners of Veronica’s lips curl as she watches Betty’s mouth twitch. The blonde tightens her fists for a second before releasing them, digging into her pocket to pull out her phone.

“Yeah, well, some people are just lucky I guess.” Betty shrugs, typing away. Veronica chuckles, brushing her raven locks aside to showcase her pearls again. 

“Luck had nothing to do with it. Daddy just knew the right people to invest with, and look how it paid off!” Betty bites her lip, giving her another stony smile as she locks her phone. Veronica pats her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get one too, someday. Maybe not from your own dad but, if the right guy comes along, you can always ask him!”

Betty takes in a deep breath, letting it go with a wide smile. “I’m sure you’re right about that.” 

“Of course I am.” Veronica rolls her eyes playfully. She pulls her phone out when she hears it chime and cheekily grins as she reads the message.

“Bad news, B. Looks like we’ll have to reschedule our mani-pedi. Daddy just surprised me with tickets to go see a play in New York, tonight! You know the one, it’s been on the news and _sold out_ within minutes?”

Betty hums, eyes crinkling at the corners from her smirk. “Congrats V.” 

Veronica winks, “I’ll tell you all about it when I get back.” She pulls Betty in for a hug, “I sure hope you can find something else to do this weekend, tootles!” Betty waves Veronica off as she begins to walk away, mumbling under her breath. 

“I’m sure I will.”

  


[...]

  


_“Ahh.”_ Betty exhales hotly as she pulls her mouth off of Hiram’s engorged cock. It twitches freely in front of her nose, shiny from the copious amount of spit as she’s been greedily sucking on him for the past half hour. Hiram spreads his legs wider, grinning and chuckling at her insatiableness.

“My, my. Was Veronica showing off _that_ much today?”

Betty pouts her swollen lips at him. She reaches out, gripping his thick shaft and pumps her hand up and down. Twisting her wrist and squeezing her palm as she feels it pulse hot in her grip.

“Don’t you think you’re spoiling her a little _too_ much, Hiram?” She looks up at him from her lashes, as she lowers her head to suck at the base of his cock while her hand continues to work his length, rubbing her palm over his swollen, purpled head. Hiram groans for a moment.

“If it keeps her out of my hair and her whining mouth shut, then I see no problem with it.” He smirks. Betty’s eyes narrow, she moves up and quickly swallows his cock whole. Pressing her nose into his thick dark curls and clenching her throat tightly around him. Hiram hisses, leaning his head back onto the couch.

_“Fuck!”_

She comes back up, squeezing him with her hand again. “You didn’t have to get her tickets to a _sold out_ show though.” Betty frowns at him. Hiram lulls his head down at her, grinning handsomely. 

“A little jealous are we, pet?”

Her cheeks flare as she takes his cock in her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down, massaging his sack with one hand while running the other over his hard chest. Hiram sighs in content, enjoying working her up. Betty can feel him twitch in her mouth, growing harder still as she pops her lips off the tip of his dick. Breathing hot breathes on the sensitive head and swirling her slippery tongue around him as she licks him up. Hiram groans and grabs the back of Betty’s neck, plunging her forward as he raises his hips and sheathes himself back into her mouth. 

Bucking his pelvis up and feeling his abdomen muscles contract from the way Betty’s eyes flutter up at him as she moans deeply around his cock. He pulls her off roughly, letting her fall back on her heels and she gasps lightly. 

“Bend your ass over the couch.” He commands, not yet ready to spill his load into her perfect mouth just yet without having a taste of her tight wet pussy first. Betty quickly obeys, curving her body over the armrest and rocking her hips at him, begging him to ram right into her. 

Hiram laughs at how desperate she is as he comes up to her from behind, stroking his cock and rubbing the round curve of her ass with his hand.

“The way you beg for my cock is really no different than the way Veronica begs for jewelry, you know?” He spanks the soft flesh, causing Betty to jerk and mewl as she hangs her head off the couch. Hiram watches as pink tints her creamy skin from his hit.

“Not to worry though, _Preciosa,_ I’m happy to oblige in my little cock-slut’s needs.” 

Betty whimpers and backs her ass towards him, “Daddy...please.” 

Hiram spanks her again, teasing her dripping cunt with the length of his shaft. “That’s right Betty, _beg_ Daddy to give you what you want, just like a spoiled little bitch.” 

Her mouth opens in a deep moan, flesh prickling from the way he speaks to her and her cheeks go red with embarrassment and want. 

“Please fuck me Daddy! Fuck me and make me cum!” Betty gasps out, tightly fisting the fabric of the couch. Hiram aligns the head of his cock at her pussy, already quivering and seeking him to stretch and fill her up.

“Good girl.” He smirks before thrusting his thick cock into her. Making Betty scream out in pleasure as he begins to fuck her hard and fast.

  


[...]

  


“Here it comes Princess, push those tits together for me.” Hiram groans, stroking his cock over Betty’s petite frame as she lays her back on the couch now. She whines, pushing her chest out and massaging her tits underneath him.

He quickly pulls on his cock, aiming the swollen head directly at Betty’s heaving chest. She bites her lip, anticipating his release while her legs squeeze tightly. Pussy still pulsing with the aftershocks of her orgasm. A harsh grunt seeps through Hiram’s teeth as the warm cum hits her skin. Betty leans her head back, moaning at the ropes of white splashing onto her collarbone and trickling down the sides of her neck. 

She trails her hands up, massaging the wetness all over her breasts and delicate neck. Pinching her nipples and moving her sticky fingers down in between her legs, rubbing her clit and moaning at the feeling of Hiram’s cum getting mixed in with her slick.

“You always love that, don’t you? Having my seed paint your neck.” Hiram grins. Betty licks her lips and moans.

“Yes, sir.” She continues to rub his cum over herself.

“Such a good girl, you are. You’ve been so willing and obedient with your training. I think you’ve earned yourself a reward, _Preciosa._ ” 

Betty’s eyes flutter open as Hiram brings her chin back down with his fingers. 

“What would you like?” He grins. Betty squirms for a moment under his gaze, looking off to the side bashfully. 

“Anything?”

Hiram chuckles, opening her mouth with his pointer and index fingers, and without so much as waiting for his order, Betty begins to lick and suck on his digits. Hiram grunts in approval. “Anything.”

Betty pulls off of his fingers with a wet suck, smiling coyly. “Well, in that case...”

  


[...]

  


“What’s going on, you guys?” Veronica smirks, joining the group of friends in the student lounge. Kevin turns to her.

“Take a gander at Betty.” He motions with his thumb. Veronica's brows crease as she glances over at the blonde, smiling wide and tilting her chin up to show off a shiny set of pearls across her neck, much flashier than the one Veronica is currently wearing. The latina’s mouth hangs open, scoffing.

“What…? How?”

Betty giggles and shrugs her shoulder, batting her doe-eyes. “Well, it’s like you said before V, I had the right guy give me one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was finishing this up while construction guys were tearing up the paneling on the side of my apartment AND while my landlord was over as well. Smut writing knows no bounds, I guess?
> 
> Questions? Ask me on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.  
> 


End file.
